GBeilschmidt
by K.T Shakepeare
Summary: Matthew Williams has a lot of followers on Instagram because of his beautiful scenic photos. When he posts his first 'selfie' a man with red eyes starts messaging him. Falling in love online? Pshhh, that's not dangerous at all. A PruCan. This is a request fic so feel free to request whatever you want (rules in chapter two)
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me a couple days ago and I decided to write it down**

**PLEASE NOTE: most of the messaging between Matt and Gil is on Instagram direct messaging. For those of you who have IG you know about the new update but for those of you who don't I shall explain: On Instagram you can now send pictures to specific people you're following and only they can see it. You can also message each other.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**G_Beilschmidt:** I did not expect u to look like that

* * *

I received the direct message when I posted my first 'selfie'. I had never posted one before because I made that account to post pictures of views and to show off my photography skills. I called myself 'KumaKamera', a pun on my dog's name. I never planned to post any pictures of myself but one day I gave in and did it. That's when _he _massaged me.

I stared at the message from 'G_Beilschmidt'. I was used to getting messages from my followers, I mean, I was famous on Instagram so I was always getting messages from my followers telling me how nice my pictures were. I never replied, though. But, this message caught my eye. Not because of the words, because of the picture above it.

The man in the picture had red eyes. Something about those eyes made me want to reply to him so badly. I was about to but then I stopped myself. I never, ever reply to people. Oh, but I wanted to. I contemplated whether to hit the send button or not. I finally decided that I should do a little stalking first.

I tapped my finger on 'G_Beilschmidt' and his profile popped up:

**Germany/24/Single/Awesome**

I _hmph_ed as I read it. It really bugged me when people had things like that on their profiles. I didn't even have anything on mine. I didn't care. I just wanted to post scenic pictures.

I scrolled down his account more. He had many photos of him out partying with his friends. He seemed harmless. I came to the conclusion that I would message him back:

* * *

**G_Beilscmidt: **I did not expect u to look like that

**KumaKamera: **What did u thing i would look like

**G_Beilscmidt: **a girl

**G_Beilscmidt: **well u look like a girl but i though you would actually be a chick. not a guy

**KumaKamera: **excuse me?

**G_Beilscmidt: **hahaha sorry man. its just cuz posting scenic shit is kinda a girly thing to do

**KumaKamera: **your rude. you dont even know me and you tell me i look like a girl

**G_Beilscmidt: **welcome to the internet kid

**KumaKamera: **do i actually look like a girl?

**G_Beilscmidt: **ya but your cute so its k

* * *

I was a bit taken aback by his answer. I didn't know what to say so I ended up changing the subject

* * *

**KumaKamera: **ur eyes are cool

**G_Beilscmidt: **thanks. im an albino so i have red eyes. yours are cool too. they look purple

**KumaKamera: **thanks that's just because of the light though. they're blue in normal lighting

**G_Beilscmidt: **do you believe in love at first sight?

**KumaKamera: **um, what?

**G_Beilscmidt: **answer me

**KumaKamera: **not really. plus Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight and look how they ended up

**G_Beilscmidt: **lol dude

**KumaKamera: **why would you ask something absurd like that

**G_Beilscmidt: **hahaha no reason. youre pretty fun

**KumaKamera: **thanks

**G_Beilscmidt: **can i message you again some time?

i**KumaKamera:** guess. i don't normally reply to these things

**G_Beilscmidt: **why'd you reply to me?

**KumaKamera: **cuz of your eyes

**G_Beilscmidt: **love at first siiiiiight~

* * *

I ended the conversation there. The next day he sent me another picture. This time it was just of his eyes.

* * *

**G_Beilscmidt: **what's your name?

**KumaKamera: **i dont reveal my name online

**G_Beilscmidt: **thats annoying

**KumaKamera: **you're annoying

**G_Beilscmidt: **oooo harsssssh

**G_Beilscmidt: **awe why'd u stop replying

**G_Beilscmidt: **come baaaaaack

**G_Beilscmidt: **dont leave meeeeee

**G_Beilscmidt: **:(

**KumaKamera: **calm down i was taking a shower!

**G_Beilscmidt:** tmi, man. now im picturing u naked

**KumaKamera:** ew wtf

**G_Beilscmidt:** where do u live?

**KumaKamera: **creep. im not telling u where i live

**G_Beilscmidt: **i live in Germany

**KumaKamera: **i know

**G_Beilscmidt: **wtf? how?

**KumaKamera: **i stalked your profile

**G_Beilscmidt: **why no follow?

**KumaKamera: **fuck off

**G_Beilscmidt: **somebodys grumpyyyyy

**KumaKamera: **its early where i live. im getting ready for work. of course im grumpy

**G_Beilscmidt: **where do u work

**KumaKamera: **not saying

**G_Beilscmidt: **your no fun

**KumaKamera: **bye

**G_Beilscmidt: **nooooooo

* * *

**G_Beilscmidt: **hiiiiiiiii

**KumaKamera: **no

**G_Beilscmidt: **why bother replying then

**G_Beilscmidt: o**k i take that back

**G_Beilscmidt: **talk to me

**G_Beilscmidt: **pleeeaaaseee

**G_Beilscmidt: **come baaaack

**KumaKamera: **hi

**G_Beilscmidt: **yay!

**KumaKamera: **why do u even wanna talk to me?

**G_Beilscmidt: **idk its fun i guess

**KumaKamera: **ok

**G_Beilscmidt: **since your not telling me your name im gonna call u birdie

**KumaKamera: **why

**G_Beilscmidt: **cuz u remind me of my bird

**KumaKamera: **bye

**G_Beilscmidt: **no thats not a bad thing!

**G_Beilscmidt:**come back

**G_Beilscmidt: **birrrrddddiiiieeeee

* * *

**G_Beilscmidt: **are u single?

**KumaKamera: **my love life should not be of concern to you

**G_Beilscmidt: **oh, but it is

**KumaKamera: **and why is that?

**G_Beilscmidt: **cuz i think im falling for you

**KumaKamera: **u dont even know me

**G_Beilscmidt: **so?

**KumaKamera: **what if im a 90 year old pedo

**G_Beilscmidt: **god ur such a turn off

**KumaKamera: **good

**KumaKamera:**...but are u serious

**G_Beilscmidt: **ya. ur pretty hot

**KumaKamera: **yes i am. but u dont know me. u shouldnt love me

**G_Beilscmidt: **whatever

* * *

**G_Beilscmidt: **you live in canada right

**KumaKamera: **im not even gonna ask how u figured that out...

**G_Beilscmidt: **so u do! ha!

**KumaKamera: **shit...

**G_Beilscmidt: **i no because i recognize where u live from the 2010 olympics... WHISTLER!

**KumaKamera: **ok but still, how did you figure it out!?

**G_Beilscmidt: **from your pictures

**KumaKamera: **hold on for a sec...

**KumaKamera: **shitshitshit

**G_Beilscmidt: **HAHAHAHA

**KumaKamera: **im such an idiot...

**G_Beilscmidt: **ya, how the hell did u not notice that a 'welcome to whistler' sign is in the background of a couple of your pics hahahaha

**KumaKamera: **leave me alone...

* * *

**G_Beilscmidt: **wanna hear a canadian pick up line!?

**KumaKamera: **no

**G_Beilscmidt: **boy, are you a beaver? because dayuuuum

**KumaKamera: **ok even though that actually made me laugh out loud (causing everyone in starbucks to stare at me) im not gonna fall for u!

**G_Beilscmidt: **boy, are u a sharpie? cuz your ultra fine

**KumaKamera: **HAHAHA ok im done omg i cant even...

* * *

Messaging Gilbert soon became a daily occurence. I found myself becoming excited to message him and talk to him. He told me lot's of things about himself. I learned about his brother, his home town and 'The Bad Touch Trio' (that was... interesting). Still, he didn't know anything about me. Until, one day, this happened:

* * *

**KumaKamera: **My name is Matthew Williams. I'm 22 years old. I live in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada. I work in the Vancouver Art Gallery. I'm gay and single. My cell number is: ***-***-****

**G_Beilscmidt: **holy shit i fucking love you

* * *

**iMessage:** hey it's Gil

hi

**iMessage:** i knew you'd finally tell me stuff

consider yourself lucky

**iMessage:** guess what

i dunno. tell me

**iMessage:** I was gonna tell u this a while ago but i wanted to surprise you

ok

**iMessage:** guess who's coming to Vancouver, Canada...!

holy shit

**iMessage:** yup, and guess who's gonna pick me up from the air port...

i swear to god if don't have red eyes in real life ill leave u in the airport to die

**iMessage:** SO YOULL DO IT!?

whatever...

**iMessage:** yay birdie ur da best!

ya i know

* * *

Matthew Williams was standing in the Vancouver airport. His heart was beating and his hands were sweating. He fixed his hair one more time. Wait... why was he doing this? Gilbert probably isn't really... Gilbert! For all Matthew knows, this could have been a prank. He might have wasted two hours driving from his home in Whistler to Vancouver. People started to file out of the airplane. Matthew tried to look for a man with white hair but he couldn't see over the tall man in front of him.

"Birdie!"

Matthew turned around to see red eyes staring at him. Then suddenly, he was pulled into a long-awaited kiss.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, birdie?"

"Well, Gilbert, I guess we're gonna end up dead" Matthew said before Gilbert pulled him into a deeper kiss.

* * *

**ok wtf did i just write!?**

**remember, guys! things like this dont happen in real life. Matt was just lucky... reeeaaaallllyyyyy lucky**

**please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sexies~**

**So, this fic was originally supposed to be a one shot but then I suddenly had an idea- A request fic!**  
**That's right, you guys will be able to request whatever your fangirling brains want and I'll do it! Just leave it in a review and I'll consider it. **  
**There will be some rules though (I know, that totally killed the mood) please read them before requesting:**

**-Crack pairings:** am totally up for crack pairings! I think it would be fun. Actually, I REALLY wanna write some crack pairings!

**-USUK:** okay, I know everyone is gonna be like 'USUK is my otp OMG I neeeeed USUK!' Yes, I'll do it. Yes, I fucking love that pairing too. but please be creative and think of something abstract- I don't want all requests to be USUK

**-ex couples:** i am willing for Prussia or Canada to run into some exes to cause drama. For example: Prussia running into Hungary, his ex girlfriend, which starts conflict. OH NO!

-**Incest:** NO!

**-Mpreg:** don't get me wrong, I fucking love Mpregs but I wanna keep this (kind of) realistic so that's a no :(

**-AmeRus:** I'm sorry, I can't write that... I just... No

**-Seychelles:** I don't want her appearing in my story, sorry

**-Smut:** okay, that would turn out sooooo badly Omigosh. The farthest I can write is making out and a little squeezey squeeze hehheh... But no full on smut

**-Nation stuff:** this must stay human AU so no nations

(HongIce is a nice pairing *hint hint*)

**Additional IMPORTANT notes:**

-this is a PruCan and it shall stay a PruCan, got it?

-I want to keep going with the technology-based stuff like In the first chapter. I think it's funny

-I am more of a script writer than a story writer so most of this will be dialogue. So if your looking for a nice, crisp, detailed story... Bye!

-this will be total crack XD

-first come, first serve. Meaning, if someone requests for Britain to be with France before some one asks for USUK then he shall be With France. so BE QUICK!

-I probably forgot some rules so i I did I'll add them in an A/N in the beginning of the next chapter

**I hope I won't regret saying this but... REQUEST AWAY~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just as I thought... I forgot some request rules -.-' I put them at the bottom of the page. Please read them**

* * *

**Request**: I got a few requests so I'm putting them in the order that fits the story. First, I got a request for brother Alfred~ oh, yes. So, that's what this chapter is sorta about

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew were awkwardly sitting in Matthew's baby blue punch-buggy on their way to whistler. No one had spoke a word since the airport. Suddenly Matthew slammed his foot on the break and pulled the car over and got out, slamming the door. Gilbert sat in shock for a minute before quickly getting out to see what was wrong.

"Matt?" Gilbert approached the Canadian, "That was a little sudden... What's up?"

"I just realized the situation I'm in! This is really,really bad... Shit..."

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Gilbert chose his words carefully so that he wouldn't further upset the boy. "I don't even know you! For all I know you could be a murderer running from the German police!" Matthew started banging his head on the car, "I'm so stupid! Dammit!"

"Woah, buddy! Don't go beating yourself up!" Gilbert gently grabbed Matt's head so he couldn't continue hitting it, "I assure you, I'm not a murderer."

"This is still bad. Like, reeeeaaalllyyyy bad! I mean, did you really come all the way here from Germany JUST to stalk me?" Matthew started to murmur in rapid French.

"It's not stalking." Matthew rolled his eyes, "Plus I actually booked the tickets here before we started messaging," Matthew perked up at this, "Ya, I have a friend who lives in Whistler... Do you know Francis? Francis Bonnefoy?"

Matthew looks up at Gilbert with a sparkle in his eye, "I know Francis! He owns a wine shop in the village!"

"Remember when I told you about the bad touch trio? He was in that. He and I went to the Same English school in Germany"

"I see... Well, ok, I'll take you to whistler and I guess you can stay with me but this is still really, really bad..." Matthew pauses, "Screw it, I have nothing to lose right? Like, YOLO!" Matthew put on a valley-girl accent for the last statement, earning a laugh from Gilbert. They climbed back into the vehicle and continued to whistler.

"So, Matt, you're Canadian right? Do you like, eat maple syrup for dinner and have pet moose?"

"Don't stereotype me, eh? Or I'll get my pet beavers and polar bears to beat you with my hockey sticks, hoser!"

Gilbert stared at Matthew

"It was a joke... Eh?"

"I know but, holy crap, I just realized how much I friggin love you!"

"Ugh, man. I really want to say that back to you but-"

"Then just say it!"

"But I barely know you and you barely know me-"

"You think about things too much! You're the one who said YOLO, am I right?"

"Well, yes but this can't turn out well. What kind of relationship is this? It's so creepy and-"

Gilbert gently took Matthew's shaking hand off the steering wheel, "Hey, I know this is a little strange. I admit, I find this slightly creepy. It's almost like something out of a fairy tale... A screwed up fairy tail. Fuck man, this probably won't work out but, for now, let's just take it as it comes."

Matthew turned away and muttered, "Christ, your such a sap..." Gilbert could see a blush spread across Canadians face.

"So, you said you worked at the Vancouver art gallery... Does that mean you have to take this drive everyday?" Gilbert asked, trying to make talk.

"Only on the weekends... I have another job during the week. I told you that I worked at the art gallery because it sounds better then my other job"

"Ha! So you were trying to impress me! That's cute, birdie!" Matthew hmphed, "What's your other job?"

"Something that is not as nice as the art gallery"

"It can't be too bad!" Matthew doesn't reply, "Shit, bro, do you sell drugs? Cause I could help! Back in high schoo-"

"NO, GIL! I work at Starbucks, god! Drug dealer, is that really what came to mind..." Matthew trailed off.

"Damn. I love Starbucks. I love seeing the guys in their sexy uniforms there. Total turn on!" Gilbert said and started to laugh.

"You have no filter, do you?" Matthew chuckled, "You can come visit me when I work there tomorrow. I'll make you sweet caramel frap with extra whip cream and chocolate sprinkles."

Gilbert paused as a blush spread across his face, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a really sexy voice?"

No, you would be the first" Matthew chuckled, "Hey! We're almost at my place."

"God, I'm actually really excited! Is it, like, a log cabin in the woods? Or-oh my god- is it and igloo?"

"What!? No! It's a three story town house... And an igloo? The fuck, Gilbert?"

They pulled into a parking lot and got Gilbert's bags from the trunk. Matthew got his keys and they entered the house. It was sort of spacious (mostly because there was barley any furniture).

"Guest bedroom is on the second second floor, door to the right." Matthew said, pointing to the stair case.

"What? Birdie! I wanna sleep in the same bed as you, though!" Gilbert whined.

"Gil, no... Maybe... Whatever!"Matthew walked to his fridge, "You're probably hungry. Want something to eat?"

"Your dick!"

"Ok, you're totally not sleeping with me tonight, creep!"

"Birdie! It was a joke! C'mon!"

* * *

The problem started the next day when a huge truck pulled into Matthew's drive way.

"Matt! Someone is outside your house! Do I let him in?" Gilbert yelled. A sleepy Matthew emerged from the top of the staircase.

"Hold on. Let me see who it is." Matthew rubbed his eyes and made his way down the stairs. He looked through the peep hole and his body immediately tensed, "Gilbert. We need to go upstairs and hide. Do not make a sound. Just... Follow me"

"Matt? It there something you need to tell me about? A hidden boyfriend? Cause if your taken that's cool! I just-"

"No, Gilbert. Not a boyfriend... A brother..."

* * *

**iMessage:** Matt. i saw u turn off the bedroom light

**iMessage:** Matt. Who are u hiding

**iMessage:** Matt. Open the fucking door

**iMessage:** Matt. I will break the door down with my wicked awesome hero kiss ass moves

Hi Alfred! Your hear? I'm not home right now lol ^.^

**iMessage:** Matt. I saw u close the flipping curtains

**iMessage:** WHO IS THE MAN FINGERING ME?

Oh no I guess I'm being robbed!

**iMessage:** MATT I CAN SEE YOU TRYING TO PULL THE GUY FROM THE WINDOW!

Awe Alfred I think your going insane. When I get home I'll be sure to bring you to the hospital :( 3

**iMessage:** :( why won't u let me iiiiinnnn?

**iMessage:** it's the boy isn't it!? U don't want me to meet the boy!

What boy?

**iMessage:** I promise I won't be mean 3

Al, my last BF ended up hospitalized because of you! And what are u even doing here? Its a little random!

**iMessage: **Let me in! I even brought that hockey stick shit thing u wanted!

**iMessage: ***gasp* you're coming downstairs!

**iMessage: **YOURE OPENIN THE DOOR!

"Alfred, meet Gilbert. Now give me my hockey stick!"

* * *

**A cliffhanger shit fucking ermehgerd! God, this is why I shouldn't be allowed to write at 2am. so, here are the rules I forgot cause I'm an idioooot**

**yuri:** I'll do it. I personally don't ship any yuri couples in hetalia but vhateverrr

**OC's:** I love me some OC's but for this fic it's a not

**anon requests:** are accepted but I prefer that u have an account cause then we could PM and shtuff

**anyway I should really sleep now... GOODNIGHT SEXIESS~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Request:** y'all asked for fruk and I'm so happy u did cuz I'm like the hugest fruk shipper EVERRRR! So this chap is gonna be a fruk chap :)

**Enjoy, my sexies ;)**

* * *

"Yea... About your hockey stick, Matt. I didn't actually bring it but-"  
SLAM!

* * *

**iMessage:** bro im sorry I lied plz let me in :(  
**iMessage:** pleeeaaassseeee  
**iMessage:** it's starting to snow  
**iMessage:** OMG it's snowing  
**iMessage:** save me Matt!  
**iMessage:** im gonna die! U know I can't handle snow!  
**iMessage:** who the fuck wants to live in a place where it snows omfg  
Fun, adventurous people with good personalities  
**iMessage:** Matt OMG let me inside right now bro  
No  
**iMessage:** plz plz plz plz plz  
**iMessage:** MAAAATTTTTT  
**iMessage:** bitch, imma cry  
Can please stop spamming my phone. It's really annoying  
**iMessage:** spam  
**iMessage:** spam  
**iMessage:** Matt  
**iMessage:** hey  
**iMessage:** buttholes  
**iMessage:** vaginas  
**iMessage:** unicorn sex  
Okay now ur seriously not coming inside. Go back to your 'full of pride and proud of it' country and fuck an eagle  
**iMessage:** dude... That was harsh  
Alfred, u wanna know a secret?  
**iMessage:** YES!  
*whispers* the door was unlocked the whole time :)

* * *

"MATT, BRO, WHAT THE FUCK!"  
Alfred stormed into the living room. Sitting on the sofa were his brother and... Wait, who the fuck is that?  
"It's not my fault, Al. If you weren't so thick headed you would have tried to open-"  
"Matthew, brother dearest, introduce me to your little... _Friend_."  
"Right, Alfred this is Gilbert. He's from Germany. If you dare make any racist remarks regarding that I'll have to chop off your precious cow-lick."  
Alfred approaches Gilbert. He makes full on eye contact with the man then says, "I didn't give you permission to date vampires."  
"Alfred, grab your bags. We're going to get you settled in the guest bedroom." Matthew said in a forced, noticeably fake, happy voice.  
"Matt! I need to know more about this guy like, how did-"  
"NOW!"  
"Yes, ok let's go!"  
Matt grabbed a few of Alfred's bags and dragged them upstairs with Alfred behind him. He stopped at the doorway to the bedroom, "You'll be sleeping here. Go unpack your things."  
Alfred entered the room, "Sure but just a question, where's your-"  
SLAM!  
Click.

* * *

"Vampire?" Gilbert asked Matthew as he came from down the stairs.  
"'Cuz of your eyes. They're red.. Like a vampire." Matthew rolled his eyes. His brother is an idiot.  
"Well, he's annoying. A vampire, really?" Gilbert sounded pissed.  
"I've always thought vampires are sexy" Matt stated and shrugged his shoulders. Gilbert laughed and hug-tackled the small Canadian.  
When Matthew managed to escape the albino's strong grasp he asked, "you said you are friends with Francis, right? Let's go visit him." Before Gilbert could say anything, Matthew grabbed his hand and brought him to his car.  
"Where does Franny live? It's probably some huge-ass mansion..." Gilbert said.  
"Well, he owns a wine shop with his husband so we'll go there. It should be open." Matthew said as he started up the car.  
"Okay. And, husband?"  
"Yea, his name is Arthur."  
"HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert yelled, causing Matt to jump, "Arthur Kirkland? Blonde? Eyebrows? Short? British?"  
"Um, yes. Why...?" To say Matthew was confused is an understatement.  
"Man, I'm gonna give him so much shit about this..." Matthew raised his eyebrow, "well, You see, Birdie, I went to a high school with both of them. They fucking hated each other!"  
"That's hard to believe. You don't know how many times I've walked in on them fu-"  
"Ew, no, don't finish that sentence." Gilbert pretended to gag, "Seriously, though. I'm so excited to see Franny and Artie's faces when I walk in!" Gilbert laughed... Cackled.

* * *

**iMessage:** Matthew Williams you locked me in the bedroom!  
**iMessage**: you asshole what the fuck  
**iMessage:** isn't this illegal?  
**iMessage:** I'm pretty sure I could sue u  
**iMessage:** im gonna call the popo  
No u arent. U wouldnt do that to me  
**iMessage:** yes I would!  
**iMessage:** ...  
**iMessage:** whatever...  
Ha!

* * *

"Francis? You here?"  
"Matthew, lad? Is that you?" A short, blonde man poked his out from behind a shelf of wine. What he saw before him caused him to drop the wine bottle he was carrying.  
"Artie! It's been awhile!"  
"Arthur, darling? Did something break?" A taller man with his hair tied back in a ponytail emerged from a back room. That he saw before him caused his face to light up, "Gilbert?"  
"The one and only!" Gilbert proudly said.  
"My goodness! It's been so long! How are you doing? Still living in your brothers basement? Why are you here with Mathieu? Ah, I have so many questions! Come, let's converse in the back room."  
"Woah there, buddy. First, must know about," Gilbert gestured to Arthur, "this."  
"I-it's none of your business, Beilscmidt. Now if you would kindly excuse me, I was just leaving." Arthur tried to shuffle by Gilbert but he was stopped when Gilbert grabbed his shirts collar.  
"Don't fucking lie to me, Kirkland. You and Francis have been making babies, haven't you?" Gilbert smirked.  
"Ah! What an inappropriate question!"  
"What happened, Kirkland? You used be so fun and now you act like there's a stick up your ass."  
"Let go of me, git!"  
"Remember when you were so cool? We'd go out and get drunk together all the time!"  
"Now is not the time to be bringing up the past!"  
"Arthur really hasn't changed too much, Gilbert, dearest. Trust me, he still gets drunk a lot" Francis chimed in.  
"Francis, honey. You aren't helping this situation!" Arthur yells.  
Suddenly, an even bigger smirks crossed Gilbert's face, "Francis, _**honey**_."  
"Shit..."

* * *

**iMessage: **Matt I have to pee  
**iMessage: **Is there a way to unlock the door from the inside?  
**iMessage: **Please reply  
**iMessage: **I'm desperate here, man  
**iMessage: **I shouldn't have drank so much coke...  
**iMessage: **Matt pleeeaaasssseee  
**iMessage: **I'll have to piss on the floor  
Ew wtf are u a dog or something?  
**iMessage: **Your so mean ~  
Btw if u weren't such an idiot you would notice that there's a guest bathroom in the bedroom  
**iMessage: **...  
**iMessage: **Oh. My. God.

* * *

Gilbert had been laughing non-stop for about twenty minutes. Arthur had been pouting for about twenty minutes. Francis had been looking creepy for about twenty minutes. And Matthew had been awkwardly standing there for about twenty minutes.  
"Oh, man I still can't believe it," Gilbert said while wiping tears from his eyes, "Kirkland and Franny! Who would've guessed?"  
"Yes, will you please drop the subject, now." Arthur quietly muttered.  
"Gilbert, we really need to catch up, oui? First, what are your affairs with petit Mathieu? Ahonhon~"  
"Birdie and I met online and now we're dating!" Gilbert smiled. Matthew face palmed.  
"Oh, Matthew I thought you smarter than this!" Arthur said.  
"Yea, I did too." Matthew said.  
"Mathieu, would you like to hear some stories about when Gilbert, Arthur and I were in hight school?" Francis asked.  
"Sure?" Matthew answered.  
"Bad decision, boy. Bad decision." Arthur shook his head in disappointment

* * *

**Hey guys! So I need to apologize for the really short chapter! I've been really busy lately but I felt like I needed to upload. So Francis and Arthur will be appearing a lot in this most likely. They're just too cute XD**

**Next chapter get ready for some HongIce!**

**I would like to thank for all the faves and follows! And don't forget to request something!**


End file.
